Not so great beginings
by psychochickie
Summary: This goes with my The End? Story. You do not have to read that story to understand this one. This is about how partner's became partner's! OC's inside. M for safety


A/N: What up my peeps? Here is the story I said that I would do. For you who aren't reading my story (even though I don't think anyone else will read this) you do not have to read my OC story to understand it. This how they all met and some of their history before. The first chapter is Bane and Skyler because that is the only one I have completely figured out. So enjoy. M for safety and because I don't know how bad my jokes will get . . . anyways enjoy. Also Skyler's speech is purposely that way. Bad grammer.

Disclaimer: Don't own these oc's or soul eater (duh) except Skyler.

It was the middle of the school day at the DWMA and classes were currently going on. The students were at their seats learning about whatever the teacher had reared for them that evening. Well most of the students.

On one of the many balconies of the DWMA two girls were sitting on the edge swinging their feet. The shorter of the girls had medium length multi colored hair that consisted of red, copper, blonde and purple. The taller one had white hair that was done in two braids that fell to her chest. A black beanie cover half of her spiked bangs. The two were skipping class to do something more entertaining.

"Penis!" The multicolored girl shouted. The other girl chuckled. "Skyler you lost again! You suck at this game!"

Skyler smiled. "I do not Ehron. You make funny voices." She said cheerfully. Ehron chuckled. "Okay start again!" Skyler nodded.

"Penis." She whispered.

"Penis." Ehron said a little louder.

"Penis!" Skyler shouted.

"Penis!" She pronounced it like panis which caused Skyler to laugh. Ehron laughed also. "Testicles!" Skyler said between laughter.

"Balls!"

"Chipmunks!" Skyler laughed. Ehron looked at Skyler. "Chipmunks?"

"Squirrels! They rule the world!" Skyler fell back wards and was on the floor laughing. Ehron laughed. "You're an idiot!"

An "Ahem" was heard from behind the girls. A woman with curly light blue hair and crystal blue eyes stood a few feet behind them with her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. Skyler scrambled to get on her feet and Ehron jumped off the ledge onto the stone floor.

"Oh hi Miss Battles! I was just teaching Skyler not to have sex before she gets married." Ehron said sort of randomly. Ehron shook her finger at Skyler.

"Don't do it! Just don't do it!" Skyler blinked and shut her mouth. Miss Battles stared at the girls. "Get to class," She said in a serious tone.

Ehron saluted. "Yes Ma'am." Skyler and Ehron ran into the school far so the teacher couldn't see them. Ehron laughed. "Next time we are going to get ice cream." Ehron said. Skyler frowned.

"What if she tells Lord Death?" Skyler said worryingly. Ehron put her elbow on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it! He is just on your case for getting a partner."

Skyler smiled. "I mean if we could match wavelength's that would be so badass." Skyler laughed and fist pumped.

"Hells Yeah!"

"Why can't we match dammit! Why does the universe hate me so?" She got on her knees and looked at the ceiling.

"Why?" She shouted. The bell rang and the students quickly flooded the hallway. They stared at the girl on the ground as she was in a weird position. Ehron quickly got up and dusted off her pleated skirt. She put one hand behind her head and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Peanuts. Anyways . . ." Ehron said blushing slightly. Skyler laughed at her friend. The speaker went on and a male's voice was heard.

"Skyler Boyce to the Death Room, Skyler Boyce to the death room." Skyler tensed and looked at Ehron. Her sweat dropped. "Oh come on not even Miss Battles is that fast. Well. . . tootles." Ehron walked off whistling.

Skyler slowly walked to the Death Room. When she slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Come in." A serious male voice said. Skyler smiled and skipped in even though on the inside she was nervous.

"Hey Kiddo!" She said happily as she came closer to the older man. The man she was referring to was standing in front of a mirror with his hands behind his back. He looked sternly at the girl.

"I told you to refer to me as Lord Death." Skyler frowned. "But no one else is here."

"That's not the point." Lord Death kept his emotionless face.

"Then what's the point?" Lord Death sighed. "We're getting off topic. I called you in here because-"

"I did not skip class I was going to the bathroom! She is lying!" Skyler said flapping her arms. Lord Death arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Skyler dropped her arms and had her upper body leaning forward. She straightened and pointed to him.

"What are _you _talking about?" She said empathizing the 'you'. Lord Death sighed again at the young girl. "I was going to say that since you are unable to find a partner that you can work well or match wavelength , I have found a weapon for you." Skyler laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah! I knew that." Skyler smiled wide. Lord Death gave up on trying to figure out the girl and just continued.

"I know that all of your partners have been girls and since that hasn't worked out well for you or them, I'm going to set you up with a male weapon." Skyler crossed her arms and pouted.

"No." She said childishly. "You know I don't work well with guys! You're the only guy I like! The rest I kick in the nuts." Skyler complained. Death sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore." He said irritated.

Skyler pouted. "I said I wouldn't do that to _YOU_ again. Not just because you put me in the dungeon either! You're a nice guy!" Skyler said honestly. Lord Death just put on his emotionless face again and looked down at the girl.

"As I was saying, your partner will be coming shortly." Death said. Skyler sighed. Maybe he was nice like him. Skyler thought.

"What name did his mother give him?" Skyler asked. Lord Death arched an eyebrow at her weird way of asking questions. "Bane Zander." He said simply. Skyler's jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock.

Before she could protest a black haired boy that was in a skater style walked in the room with his hands in his black jean's pockets. "You wanted to see me?" he said calmly. He ignored Skyler's presence completely well before her leg flew in between his legs. He immediately fell down on the ground clutching the injury.

Lord Death's eyes narrowed at the white haired girl. "Skyler!" He said in a shocked and angry tone.

"No way! No! He is the most worst baddest partner decision in the universe!" Skyler said waving her arms up and down frantically. Bane was still on his knees in pain.

"Well you don't seem like working with you is going to be paradise." Bane said weakly. Skyler glared at him and lifted her leg.

Lord Death stopped her. "Skyler!" He said in a serious tone. She pouted at him. He kept his narrowed eyes aimed at her. "You are to at least try to be his partner. You will train and go on at least one mission before making your final decision." His tone was stern and demanding. Skyler looked at the boy on the floor and then her elder with a pouty child face.

"But what if he rapes me and gives me aids!" Skyler said looking at Bane. He rolled his eyes. She wishes. He thought to himself. Lord Death had his unemotional face put on and didn't say a word he just looked at her. She sighed.

"Fine, but how do you even know we match wavelengths." Skyler said hoping to find a way out. "I think his wavelength fits well with yours." Lord Death said returning to his normal unreadable face.

"Try it out." Death commanded. Skyler looked at her new forced partner and he glared at her. He was still on the floor on his knees but the pain went away. His body glowed blue and his body went into her hand as a weapon that looked like a spear with an axe blade on it. Skyler was holding him only with one hand so her body's weight was balanced on one leg. She wobbled then turned and put both feet on the ground with both hands on the weapon. She was bent over and her arms were at their full extension trying to carry the weapon.

"He's sort of heavy!" Skyler complained. Lord Death sighed at her position. "You have to get used to his wavelength first. It seems that they are compatible though since you can get him off of the ground." He stated. Skyler dropped the halberd and it clattered on the floor.

"Halberd's aren't really good with my fighting style!" Skyler explained.

"You'll adjust." Death said. Bane transformed back into his human form and had an unreadable look on his face. Skyler crossed her arms over her chest.

"Skyler can you please wait outside the Death Room while I speak with Bane." Skyler 'hmphed' and walked out with a childish pout on her face. Bane raised an eyebrow at the girl. She was feisty and cute. Maybe this would work out at least for a short time. He thought with a smirk.

Lord Death cleared his throat and made Bane direct his attention to him. "I know you have had a wide range of meisters in your past. Try not to screw this one up." He said a little irritated at how many girls he went through.

"She doesn't really seem to like me." Bane pointed out. Death smiled a quick smile then returned to his normal expression. "Once you get past her shell it will be easier." He explained. "Now I hope I don't see you here for another partner recruitment." Death said in a dangerous tone.

Bane looked a little scared but shook it off. "No problem." He then turned around and walked out the death room to see Skyler chasing a girl with multi-colored hair in a circle. She then tackled her to the ground and yelled.

"I raped you!" She said on top of her. Bane raised his eyebrow at them. "What are you doing?"

Ehron looked up with a smile on her face. "Playing pedo bear!" Skyler glared at Bane and got off of the short girl. Bane looked at them like strangely.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer" Skyler said jokingly in her usual cheerful tone. Ehron got off of the ground and looked at Bane closely. "Who is he?" She asked her friend.

"Bane." She said simply. Ehron's eyes widened and hid behind Skyler in fear. "Don't let him rape me!" Skyler laughed. "Why would he do that when he can trick girls?" Skyler said happily to her friend. Bane just shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past them. Skyler followed him, after telling Ehron good-bye.

"Hey! We have to do one mission and I want to get it over with." Skyler said pouting and crossing her arms. Bane smiled at her. "What's the rush?" He said with a flirtatious smile. "So I can find my true partner quicker." Bane kept his smile and went closer to her.

"How do you know it's not me?" Bane asked curiously. "Because you had a million bazillion before from what I heard." Bane raised an eyebrow. True he did have many female partner's in the past but not near that many.

"Do you believe everything you hear?" Bane asked the white haired girl. She fixed her black beanie and pouted. "Well, no but you seem like that type." She said. Bane smiled. This girl would be easy, Too bad she liked more of a challenge. He didn't really seem like her type but that was okay all girls had one thing that made it worthwhile. He thought with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we still need to train! So we can match our wavelengths better!" She said happily. Bane really didn't want to do this right now. So he just shrugged. "We can do it tomorrow," he said walking off. Skyler could put up with anything from girls but she was less patient with boys, especially ones she just met.

She grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the forest outside of the school. "Don't be a lazy but!"

After a week of training and adapting wavelengths today was when they were going to go on their first mission together. Skyler was walking with her colorful friend Ehron down the hall.

"Don't let give you aids or the clap!" Ehron then clapped her hands. "I don't know why they call it the clap. Because usually when you clap you're cheering for something. Who would cheer for getting an STD?" Skyler thought about it for a second.

"People who like penicillin?" Skyler asked. Ehron shrugged. "Where is he anyways?" She asked her taller friend. Skyler made a hmm sound and looked around. She pointed at a wall near a classroom where Bane and this girl was leaning against it on their shoulders they were really close to each other and they seemed to be enjoying each other's presence.

Skyler's eye twitched. "I told him today we we're going on a mission!" She whined. Ehron looked at her. "Why don't you interrupt them." She said with a smirk. Skyler looked at her. "That's rude though!" Ehron laughed. "So, just pretend to be his girlfriend for a second!" Skyler had a look of disgust. "Ew!"

"Not for real just to make her leave! And that guy might be a hole seeking man whore but he is hot!" Ehron said truthfully. Skyler grimaced. "Yeah. Very." She said slowly.

Ehron raised an eyebrow but ignored it and pushed Skyler towards Bane. She went over to him and swung her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Hi snuggles! Who's this?" She said looking at the other girl.

She glared at both of them. "No one." She then turned around and swayed her hips to taunt him. Bane looked at Skyler. "Nice. Now get off." Skyler laughed and let go of him. "I told you we were going on a mission today! So let's go!" Skyler grabbed Bane's hand and dragged him towards the mission acceptance office and board.

Skyler's body was thrown into a bunch of wooden crates making them break beneath the weight of her body. She groaned in pain. Bane's face appeared in the axe part of the Halberd.

"That was a stupid move." He said calmly. Skyler glared at him "Well you're not really helping!" She said with a slight pout. "Can I just eat his and get this over with." Skyler got up and dropped him. "I don't want you as a partner!" She said childishly and turned her back on the Kishin who was walking near them. She crossed her arms and pouted. Bane groaned and changed into his Human form.

"You cannot do this r-" His sentence was cut off by the buzz saw's blade ripping through his clothing coming in contact with flesh which tore it open easily. Bane's loud cry in pain caught Skyler's attention and she turned around to see Bane on the floor with blood rushing out of his back.

"Bane!" She was going to hold him but the Kishin swung his buzz saw at her vigorously. Skyler dodged each swipe as she stepped back in the warehouse which each dodge. One swipe was low enough for her to jump on his huge weapon so she did then did a kick flip which made him drop his weapon then step back a few feet.

She picked up the huge weapon and ran towards the Kishin. She jumped and swung the huge buzz saw at him. He used his huge arms to block but she cut through them and his body. It deteriorated and formed a small red floating orb. She ignored it and ran back to the passed out Bane.

Bane woke up in the DWMA's infirmary. He was lying with his injury resting against the bed. Skyler was sitting next to him waiting patiently for him to wake up.

"Bane!" She said excited to see him awake. Bane groggily looked at the girl trying to confirm her identity. "Skyler?" He asked the girl.

"Of course silly!" Skyler said in a happy tone. "Who else?" Bane looked at her. How did get in here. He remembered going on that mission then Skyler dropping him. Oh that's right, he transformed at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was stupid. Well at least he was alive. But what was Skyler doing here?

"I bought you cookies! The nurse said you can eat them later!" Skyler put a box of store bought cookies next to his bed.

"Thanks." Bane said slowly. "I have to go to the Death room to confirm our partnership." She smiled at him cheerfully. "I'll come visit you later!" Bane raised an eyebrow but before he could speak she was already out of the room. Bane wasn't really affected by this. A lot of girls had said this but it all ended the same. He shrugged it off and fell back asleep.

Lord Death raised an eyebrow. "Why did you change your mind?" He asked the girl.

Skyler smiled. "Because he sacrificed himself for me."

A/N: Not my best writing, the other chapters will be much better. Skyler is my oc so she doesn't have to have a huge awesome chapter and Bane's owner had two more so it's all good! Anyways comments concerns? If you are one of the OC owners and want something to happen in your how they met chapter pm me! Or review!

Bane-Vembra Isles


End file.
